10 Song Ficlet Challenge: SoulxMaka
by TheLightBulbPokemon
Summary: Basically you have to put your mp3 player/media player/whatever on shuffle for 10 songs, and then write a ficlet for each song that comes up. Only you can only write for the duration of the song - no pausing or writing past the end.


**A/N: I saw someone do a USUK one of these on deviantart and decided I wanted to try it, since it'd give me some inspiration for writing and I haven't writing lately. It's not very good, and I feel like sometime they act out of character, which I'm sorry for (I've never written SoMa before, though they're my favourite Soul Eater pairing). I wasn't going to put it up but since I haven;t put up any fics since October I changed my mind. I may actually do another one of these, but if I do I'll only post it up if it's really good, and not help contribute to the internet being flooded with crap ;3 **

**Dance Dance (Fall Out Boy):** Maka sat awkwardly in the corner, watching as all the other students from Shibusen danced, the lights flashing over their bodies. She sighed longingly, not really able to dance since she broke her leg last time she and Soul went after a Kishen soul. She was just contemplating leaving when Soul walked up. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a sexy smile. She took his hand, "Of course, but I don't know how well I'll actually be able to dance" she nodded to her cast. "I'll help" He dragged her out to the dance, floor.

**Headlock (Imogen Heap):** Soul sat in his room, unsure of what to do. He felt torn. Maka was beyond pissed at him after catching him and Blair together, but unlike every other time, they were quite a bit farther along than normal. She told him that she would be his partner no matter what, but as far as their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship went, it was through if he couldn't choose between Blair and her. So here he sat in his room, trying to think of all the reasons he wanted to stay with Maka. _She's kind of bossy, naggy, annoying, and waaay too studios._"Cool guys shouldn't have to choose" He mumbled, getting up to go look through pictures.

**Pokémon Theme Song:** Soul and Maka surged towards their opponent, confident in their ability to win this. The Kishen, Jack the Ripper, jumped, avoiding them. But they were intent on getting this soul, they had to turn Soul into a Death Scythe, and after this soul they'd only need the soul of a witch to complete the 100 souls they needed. Maka swung her partner, barely missing the Kishen. It tried to attack, but in that moment, Soul and Maka used soul resonance and with that, their power of partnership was unstoppable.

**We Won't Back Down (Escape the Fate):** Maka ran through Shibusen, desperately looking for Soul. She was rarely away from her partner, but of course when a large group of witches decided to attack the school and she needed him, she couldn't find him. "Soul!" She called out, her voice not carrying far over the sound of others rushing about, preparing for battle. Suddenly, through the crowd she saw familiar white, spiky hair. Soul. "Soul!" She practically screamed, and he turned around. "Maka!" He ran towards her, "Stupid, where were you?" "I'm stupid; you were the one that left class for food!" A crash nearby brought them out of their argument. They looked at each other and grabbed hands, before Soul quickly changed into a scythe,

**The Webs We Weave (Escape the Fate):** Soul sat on the street, miserable and hating himself. Why did he let those people at the party to get high? "It'd be so cool if you came and tried some with us?" Oh right, he wanted to be cool. This was definitely not cool. He wasn't even sure where he was, all he really reminded clearly was that the world felt absolutely wonderful. And now he was pathetic. He closed his eyes, trying to think of way out of this mess, when he heard footsteps. "Need help?" A female voice asked. He looked up to see Maka, his partner. "What are you doing here?" "I was looking for you…I was worried"

**You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson):** "No peeking" Soul warned, tying the blindfold over Maka's eyes. "I promise not to look" She said, smiling. He was taking her on a 'secret date' and didn't want her to know where they were going. They had been dating for a few months now, though it felt like years since they were partners before then. It was like they were meant to be. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and lead her. It seemed like forever before they reached were they were going, though that had to do with not being able to see most likely. Finally, they reached their location, and Soul took of the blindfold. "Oh my god!" Maka exclaimed. It was a huge garden, with lights and candles strung everywhere, and in the center was a little table with a dinner set up. "It's…it's…beautiful!" "Of course, a cool guy like me wouldn't make a lame date" He said, pecking her on the cheek, happy with her reaction.

**Hate (I Really Don't Like You) (Plain White T's): **Maka stormed though out the house, taking anything that was Soul's and throwing it outside. She hated him more than words could express. How could he cheat on her? He had said that it wasn't what it looked like, that Blair had come onto him. What lies! It was official; all men were no good, filthy cheating assholes. She couldn't believe she had trusted him. On the shelves, she took all her pictures of Soul and herself and violently threw them in the trashcan already filled with other items that were also related to Soul, before throwing the whole can out the window, where it landed on the rest of Soul's stuff. At that, Maka sunk to her knees, crying for the first time. "How could he cheat on me?'

**For A Pesscimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic (Paramore):** Soul lay in bed, feeling thoroughly depressed. He thought that breaking up with Maka would be freeing, but it just made him feel miserable. He wouldn't have, but she didn't seem to trust him. She didn't put her faith in him the same way he put his faith in her. She didn't want to seem to let anyone get too close to her. This probably had to do with her dad, but he wasn't like that. He wanted to punch something, knock some sense into her. He wasn't the same. He'd told her before, "Cool guys don't cheat". He wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't realize this. Soul sighed, deciding he needed to make up for this.

**Everything You're Not (Demi Lovato):** Maka walked through the streets, feeling oddly happy. The reason it was odd was because her and Soul had just separated. But, it was a good thing. She had been blinded by what she wanted Soul to be, not seeing what he actually was. All that happened when she was around him after awhile is she became in a bad mood, like he seemed to be lately. And now he seemed to not be able to stand the sight of her, since she broke up with him. She didn't care; she needed someone who was worthy. He didn't deserve her. _I'm starting to sound like Black Star a bit with all this talk of how I'm better than Soul._ She laughed at her thought, despite the fact that it wasn't funny. Being apart from Soul was the best thing that could have happened.

**Nobody's Home (Avril Lavigne):** "Maka!" Soul cried out. It was raining, and cold, and he was starting to get outside of the city limits of Shibusen, still with no sign of Maka. She had run away the night before, and he had found her note that morning. Immediately he gathered a search party, desperate to find her. "Maka!"

-SoMa-

Maka wandered through a new city, not sure where she was. It was dark when she ended up her after walking for hours, and now that morning was breaking all she wanted was someplace to sleep. After stopping at several inns though, it was clear that no one had any rooms available, or so they said. She probably looked like a delinquent, all ragged from walking all night. A few tears slipped out, _why did I leave?_


End file.
